<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safety And Comfort by LilacCrocuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581645">Safety And Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta'>LilacCrocuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Medieval Septiplier [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Protective Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Ethan isn't quite safe just yet. After rescuing him from his small prison, his friends and lover must bring him home to be bandaged up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Medieval Septiplier [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safety And Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all, I just want to thank all of you guys for sticking with my account and reading these fics. I genuinely didn't expect to get NEARLY as many hits or Kudos as I did, and I'm just blown away by all the love and support I've seen come pouring in since the first fic of this series, so thank you so much! <br/>~LilacCrocuta</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The basement was nearly silent for several long moments, as Sir Seán knelt between his fiance and his two good friends, Sir Tyler and Sir Ethan. As the biggest of the four held Ethan's trembling, battered frame in his muscular arms, the Irish knight dared to glance down at the many, many cuts, bruises, and bite wounds that his fellow knight bore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clenched his fist, a fiery rage heating his innards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How could Felix do this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunet shook away the bitter thought of his former friend, hearing the sound of a soft kiss from in front of him and Mark, and as he looked up at the other two knights, took notice of Sir Tyler tenderly kissing Ethan's pale, glistening forehead. There was a wetness in his steely eyes, but neither Seán nor Mark dared to mention that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beneath them, the smallest knight's lips quivered and twitched as he tried to utter something, and when he spoke, his voice was a meek whisper, almost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"T-T-Tyler…."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm here, bluebird." The taller knight murmured, giving his lover a shaking smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan's bloodied lips twitched upwards again, before a small, painful cough ravaged his small frame, and Seán risked a glance at Mark, as the king flinched, a mortified look in his eyes as he stared down at their youngest friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I-it….h-h-hurts…." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And suddenly, the realization hit the Irish knight like a gut punch. Ethan could be in serious trouble, not just from his numerous wounds, but that disgusting water they'd pulled him out of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mark," Tyler's voice was quiet, but strained, and as Seán glanced up at him again, he could see that the tallest knight was trying his damndest to keep calm for Ethan. "Feel his forehead."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a shaking nod, the king did so, and the Irishman bit his lip when his lover flinched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"His skin is burning up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seán swallowed nervously, exchanging a worried glance with Mark and Tyler, just as pounding footsteps approached them from behind. He twisted around with Mark, one hand flying to the pommel of his sword before he recognized Sir Wade and Sir Bob hurrying up to them, both of them out of breath and looking very disappointed indeed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"H-he got away." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wade panted out, slowing to a stop near the cage, as Bob caught his breath beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seán's stomach dropped, as Mark stiffened to his left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Got away?" The king echoed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, your highness," Bob wheezed with an apologetic look. "He fled us on horseback, I'm afraid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Irish knight heaved a sigh, glancing from his lover to Tyler and Ethan, his heart twisting at the condition of their youngest friend, before he fumbled to slip on his armor over his bare chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll discuss that bastard later." He growled. "Ethan needs to see Evelyn </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Agreed." Tyler spoke up. With a nod to the taller knight, Mark helped him up off the slimy, moldy floor, and Seán pushed himself to his feet with them, his stomach lurching as he noticed Sir Tyler's limp, likely from the bleeding ankle wound he bore. His shoulder wasn't any better, and the Irishman swallowed as he saw a shredded, maimed flap of skin amongst those torn pale orange robes that were stained with copper splotches now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, the taller knight marched on, Ethan safely cradled in his arms. Together, the six knights left the dank, crocodile-infested basement behind and flocked up the stairs, then through the front doorway, where they scrambled to their steeds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Seán hauled himself up into the saddle, his blood ran cold as he heard Tyler quietly begging Ethan to keep his eyes open, if he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within a few moments, Mark spurred his own stallion onwards, and the other four knights rode alongside him, to the palace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Evelyn was, for obvious reasons, overjoyed to see Ethan, as they brought him into her office. However, it soon became obvious that the youngest knight was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad shape, and the five ended up waiting out in the corridor for nearly two hours while their faithful nurse did what she could to mend his wounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sir Seán swore that Sir Tyler was going to burn through the marble floor with how nervously he'd been pacing around it, but he couldn't exactly blame his good friend. He'd only been allowed in there to have his own wounds bandaged up before Evelyn had gently urged him to wait out in the hall with the others so she could focus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At his right, Sir Wade had plunked himself down on the small ottoman against the wall, and it was there that he'd slowly fallen asleep. Currently, he was snoring, with his head resting against the hip of Sir Bob, who stood patiently beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seán would've noted how close those two were, but alas, they were both married already to Lady Molly and Lady Mandy, respectively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark had left to the throne room to write to the poor family of that nineteen year old who'd lost his hand, and apologize on Felix's behalf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inwardly, the Irish knight shuddered. It was awful enough that Felix had kidnapped Ethan and led them to believe that he'd been eaten by a crocodile, but the fact that he'd gone as far as to beat him as savagely as he did, as well as maim one of their innocent people utterly sickened him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the door to Lady Evelyn's office opened up, and Sir Seán looked over at their loyal nurse as Sir Tyler ceased his agitated pacing, and Sir Wade awakened with a loud snort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evelyn exhaled quietly as she swept her gaze over all four of them. "I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that Ethan will most likely recover." she announced, earning a sigh of relief from the irishman and his fellow knights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"However," Lady Evelyn went on with a serious gleam in her eyes. "While his wounds were not too severe, he does have a fever." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seán glanced back at his fellow knights, then to her, opening his mouth, when Tyler beat him to the punch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"May we see him now?" The tallest knight's tone was chock full of worry, and it absolutely melted the Irishman's heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evelyn gave him a small nod, and stepped aside for them. "Just try to keep your voices down." She quietly called after the four knights, as Seán led them into her office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan was curled up in one of the hospital beds towards the back of the room, and the Irishman could have laughed at his friend's striking resemblance to a mummy with the staggering number of bandages Evelyn had carefully wrapped over his wounds, but he just managed not to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, while he, Wade and Bob stood at the bedside, Sir Tyler knelt instead, but the Irish knight soon realized that it was so the taller man could gently take Ethan's hand into his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The youngest knight's eyelids fluttered at the soft touch, and Seán felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach when he saw his eyes open little by little, and light up as he saw Tyler. His lover smiled warmly at him and gave his smaller hand a gentle squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-hey there." He whispered out, as Ethan smiled feebly back at him, looking very drowsy, but glad to see Tyler. "Our friends are here to see you." He went on with a glance at Seán, Wade and Bob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Irishman smiled gratefully at him, then quietly stepped closer to Tyler and knelt down beside him, as Ethan cast his sleepy gaze from his lover to him. He chuckled softly, reaching up to brush back the younger knight's damp brunet locks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How're ye feelin', Ethan?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller knight relaxed just a bit against his gentle combing, and hummed quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"T-tired…." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind the Irishman, Sir Wade and Sir Bob let out their own soft laughs, and Seán smiled more, briefly glancing over to meet Tyler's glistening eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well we're glad to have you back." Wade murmured from behind them. The Irish knight nodded his agreement as he gazed down at Ethan once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Sir Bob gingerly reached in between him and Wade to lightly ruffle the youngest knight's hair, and Sir Tyler murmured soothing words against his lover's neck, Seán quietly sat back, and let out his breath in a soft exhale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What Felix did and tried to do is awful, and sickening. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, gazing at his four fellow knights. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But at least we got Ethan back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that warm fuzzy feeling in his gut, he watched Sir Tyler softly sing his lover to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And don't worry--Felix won't escape them for too long.<br/>Stay indoors, stay safe, don't touch your face, and peace out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>